<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's dangerous, i'm falling by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988510">it's dangerous, i'm falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you're poison [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klara thinks about her relationship with Victor, and how far out of hand things are getting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you're poison [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's dangerous, i'm falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Klara a day keeps the Avery away (I'm kidding Avery you're cool I'll play Shield DLC someday you got a sick-ass theme)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klara isn’t really sure how she let things get to this point. Snaring Victor in her trap, manipulating the young champion for her own personal gain? That was all according to plan. Honestly, he’s lucky she’d consider such a plan to begin with. Klara knows she’s a knockout, and any man would be lucky to get any time with her at all. Besides, the way he was strutting around the Isle of Armor, being so damn good at everything? It was inevitable that he’d get under her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he wasn’t supposed to want to stay with her. Klara is, at the end of it all, very much herself. She doesn’t plan on ever compromising in that, no matter how her attitude and behavior might drive people away. It’s not like it matters, as long as she’s taking care of herself and making sure she comes out on top, who cares who else gets hurt? She’s known for a long time that being sweet and kind is great, until it blows up in your face. Faking that to get what you want, though? That’s the way to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faking things with Victor proves more difficult, though. He’s figured her out so quickly, now that they’re together. He seems to know just when she’s being fake, and when she’s genuine. Shockingly, he seems to prefer when she’s genuine. It’s baffling, she can go off on him for showing off every time he wins, but he keeps coming back. Challenging her every day, just to see her grow. She expected things to fall apart between them in no time at all, and yet, they are still at it. Weeks, months, he just keeps putting up with her outbursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, his support is doing wonders for her. That’s probably the worst part, their daily training really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushing her to new heights, and she grows stronger even when she loses. By now, and especially with an endorsement from him, she could be a gym leader easily. Sure, she’d have to work her way up, make the poison gym a major league gym, but wasn’t that her plan anyway? And that’s not even mentioning her music career. After the two of them went public, with Klara expecting the announcement to generate massive backlash due to Victor’s age, sales of her album have only gone up. And up, and up… especially after Victor listened to and promoted the album. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hates it. It was her plan, but it’s so frustrating! She’s just using him, and he has to know that, he has to see that. She’s just using him, but he’s putting his all into it. He believes in her, and encourages her, always there to listen to her vent, to offer help when she needs it. But she only wanted to cause a scandal, to get her name out there and further her own career. It’s one thing she can’t bring up to him. The depths of her plan, the fake pregnancy scare that got them together, is another. She doesn’t know why he continues to put up with her, why he won’t just come to his senses and break things off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one thing to use someone up and move on, but Klara begins to wonder if she hasn’t really won this boy over. He’s not gone so far as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> he loves her, but perhaps he’s just nervous. He’s been nervous about so many other things so far, it wouldn’t be much of a shock. Klara honestly isn’t sure what she’d do if that’s the case. Her plan never went this far, and by now she’s improvising. It’s just that, usually, improvising would have people wanting to distance themselves from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute she may be, but once her toxic personality comes to light, most people try to get far away from her. Perfect little Victor can’t seem to get that through his head, though. Klara is dangerous, and good boys like him shouldn’t want anything to do with her. They should know better, and they shouldn’t get a girl’s hopes up, either. THings have only gotten better with him in her life, and she hates that she’s starting to depend on that. She can’t, not when it’s only a matter of time before he realizes. Not when he could wake up any day now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always says “One dose of Klara poison and there’s no turning back,” but, truth be told, she’s never had someone keep coming back for more. At least, not romantically. Hell, Klara’s hardly managed to keep a partner for more than a few weeks before Victor. She’s always been needy, demanding, bossy… the list goes on, but what it boils down to, is Klara loves to be doted on. She just wants to be with someone who thinks she’s worth the effort. Is that really so bad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, she should change her plan. More and more often, she wonders. If things </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall apart, what would she do? If Victor doesn’t stop coming back for more of her poison, if he truly is hooked on her… if he truly does </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, should she try to stop him? Just because she started things with such bad intentions? It’s not like her to feel guilty, anyway. In a way, that’s what scares her the most. She’s comfortable enough to feel guilty when she’s with him. He makes her feel almost vulnerable, like her poison doesn’t truly protect her from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara hates feeling vulnerable, but if she were being entirely honest, it’s more that she’s scared of being hurt. She doesn’t want to open up to him fully, to admit that she’s falling for him, because she still might drive him off. She’s terrified of it, in fact. She’s come so far, so quickly, and so much of it is because he’s been helping her. She’s growing far too dependent on him, and she knows better. She’s opened up before, far too quickly, far too young, and gotten hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s been trying to drive people off ever since, and it’s been working. But if there’s someone she can’t drive off… if there’s someone that really does care for her… should she still drive them off? Even if they have only the best of intentions? Even if they put up with her at her worst, with a smile on their face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klara isn’t ever going to soften up. At least, not much. She’s always going to be dangerous, and she’s always going to do just what she wants. But maybe it’s not so bad if she wants to be with Victor? Maybe, she can let herself open up again. Not that she’s planning on making the first move any time soon. No, that ball is in his court. And she’s sure if he wants to be with her, he’s not going to have any issues there. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!<br/>https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>